Escuela de chicos ricos
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Adrien es obligado a ir a una escuelas de chicos ricos y Marinette ahora es millonaria. Adivinen que pasara.
1. Chapter 1

El adiós.

Adrien estaba parado frente a todos sus amigos con tristeza y estos estaban igual que él.

-Te vamos a extrañar bro.

Nino se acercó y abrazó a su amigo y este le sonrió.

-Nunca los olvidaré amigos, ustedes fueron los primeros...

-Ajam.

El chico miró a Chloe y sonrió.

-Después de Chloe ustedes fueron mis primeros amigos.

Gabriel Agreste se asomó por la puerta y miró a su hijo.

-Ya es hora.

El rubio les levantó la mano y se fue con su padre.

Sus compañeros sólo bajaron la cabeza tristes ya que Adrien se cambió a una escuela privada para chicos ricos por obligación de su padre.

-¡Ya llegue, lo siento, se me hizo tardé! ¡No encontraba mis pantalones!

Y ahora todos soltaron una carcajada al ver a Marinette llegar tarde como siempre.

-Siéntese señorita Dupain, y le aviso que su amigo Adrien fue trasladado a otra escuela.

La maestra le señaló su asiento y la chica se fue a sentar alegré mientras todos la miraban con sorpresa por no reacio...

-¡¿QUÉ ADRIEN QUÉ?!

Olvidenlo.  
.

.  
Adrien miraba por la ventana recordando cada momento que pasó en ésa escuela con sus amigos, como la vez todos se sacaron fotos en el parque, cuando tuvo que hacer el vídeo con sus amigos y casi besa a Marinette y Chloe casi lo besó a la fuerza, cuando Nino se quería declarar a Marinette, cuando Plagg hizo que culparan a Marinette se un robo, cuando conoció a Marinette, cuando le dio su paragu...

El chico se sonrojo y sacudió su cabeza por pensar tanto en ella.

Dio un suspiro triste por que no se pudo despedir de la primer amiga que había hecho.

-Es por tu propio bien, en está escuela te educaran mejor.

Adrien sólo le sonrió falsamente a su padre y el auto se detuvo.

-Llegamos señor.

El chico bajó del auto y dio un suspiro nervioso por la inmensa escuela de chicos ricos que únicamente admitía a chicos, así que ahora estaría rodeado de chicos, en esa esuela de...

-¡Yo me voy!

Salió corriendo y su padre hizo una señal con su mano y el guardaespaldas lo atrapó en menos de tres segundos.

-¡Sueltenme asesinooooos!

Y fue llevado a rastras hasta su habitación ya que tendría que quedarse todo el año.  
.

.  
Marinette llegó a su casa triste y subió a su habitación ignorando a sus padres.

Miró las fotos de Adrien y comenzó a lagrimear.

-¿Marinette?

Su madre asomó la cabeza y la chica se limpió sus ojos.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante y quiero que te lo tomes con más calma que tu padre.

La chica arqueo una ceja y su madre se acercó a ella.

-Verás, yo tenía un tío rico el cual me quería mucho y al fallecer el nos dejó su fortu...

-¡Somos ricos!

La mujer suspiro cansada al ver como su marido y su hija saltaban sobre la cama.

-Ya que. ¡Somos ricos!

Se unió a su familia y saltaban tomandos de la manos.

-¡Podré abrir varias panaderías!

Gritó el hombre contento.

-¡Tendré un chefs personal!

Ahora la mujer.

-¡Y yo me disfrazare de chico para confesarme a Adrien!

Los adultos frenaron y miraron a su hija.

-¿Qué tú que?

La chica les sonrió apenada y comenzó su relató mientras su padre lloraba por que su hija a crecido.  
.

.  
Adrien pasó a su nueva habitación con sus maletas.

-Supongo que estaré sólo.

El era el único en esa habitación por el momento.

-Al menos aquí podré comer queso sin ocultarme de tu padre.

Plagg salió del equipaje y el chico se acercó a una ventana.

-¡Ayudenme!

Y una nueva escuela va a empezar, Adrien está llorando por su compañero y Marinette consuela a su padre que lloraba por el plan de su hija.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Despidiendo el año con un nuevo fic de romance y comedida inspirado en el host club y un dorama coreano que no recuerdo como se llama.

Gracias por su tiempo y comenten si les gusta.

En 2017 cambiaré un poco mí forma de escribir en algunos aspectos.

¡Que pasen un felíz año nuevo!

Volveré... 


	2. Chapter 2

Compañeros de dormitorio.

Ya va una semana de que Adrien comenzó en su nueva escuela y ya estaba más tranquilo que antes.

-¡No dejen que se escapé!

Un profesor saltó sobre Adrien y otros dos lo ataron con una soga.

-¡¿Ahora por qué me hacen esto?! ¡Solo iba al baño!

-¿Y por qué tienes un disfraz de ladrón, una linterna, una soga y un papel con tu plan de escape?

El chico sólo miró hacia otro lado con inocencia.

-No se de que hablan.

Una maestra se acercó a él y los demás profesores se fueron mientras Adrien pedía clemencia.

-No te preocupes, no te haré nada esta vez, quiero presentarte a tu nuevo compañero de habitación.

-No quiero.

La maestra le sonrió con malicia y arrastró al chico de la oreja mientras este lloraba.

-Más te vale comportarte por que este estudiante es muy importante.

El chico iba a protestar pero justo llegaron a la habitación y vio a un chico algo bajo, de cabello azul y ojos azules.

-Señor Mario, el es su compañero de dormitorio, por favor reporte toda actividad sospechosa que vea en él.

La mujer hizo una reverencia y se fue dejando a los dos chicos solos.

-Hola, un gusto conocerte, soy Adrien Agreste, esperó que nos llevemos bien.

El rubio le extendió su mano para saludarlo pero él peliazul no se movía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Aún no recibía respuesta pero su nuevo amigo parecía no respirar.

-¡Amigo respira!

Se acercó y le dio unas palmadas y él chico reaccionó mientras se alejaba del rubio.

-¡Tú eres genial! ¡No, tu compañía amigo genial! Digo que mejor me calló.

Adrien rió un poco y acarició la cabeza de su nuevo amigo.

-Me recuerdas a alguien de mí antigua escuela, esperó y seamos buenos amigos.

Mario asintió exageradamente mientras su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-Esperó que no te molesté el olor a queso.

Adrien se sentó en su cama y el chico sólo negó.

-¿Tú roncas?

Nuevamente el chico negó y Adrien suspiró derrotado mientras se acostaba.

-En serio me recuerdas a la chica de que te hablé. Mejor acomoda tus cosas por que mañana tendremos clases.

Él chico volvió a asentir y agarró su maleta y se puso a sacar su ropa para acomodarla pero a Adrien hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

-¿Tienes novia?

Mario lo miró y negó confundido mientras Adrien se acercaba y tomaba algo entré sus manos.

-¿Entonces de quién es este sujetador rosa?

El chico se sonrojo y se lo arrebató.

-E...es de mí hermana.

Lo guardó en uno de los cajones y al voltear vio como Adrien jugaba con otro brasier.

-¡Ya deja éso!

Se lo volvió a arrebatar y ahora Adrien agarró otra prenda más íntima.

-Que lindo, con gatitos.

El chico se sonrojo y agarró su pantie y luego su equipaje el cual estaba abierto y se le cayó toda su ropa al suelo dejando ver al rubio las distintas prendas femeninas sobre el suelo y un brasier sobre su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, yo no juzgó lo que tienes con tu hermana.

Y ese fue el colmo, nuestro querido Adrien fue sacado del dormitorio mientras su amigo guardaba su ropa.

-¡En 20 minutos vuelvo amigo!

Dicho eso Adrien se fue y Mario se sentó en su cama avergonzado.

-Te dije que Adrien era distinto cuando estaba a solas con otros chico.

Tikki salió de su escondite y vio a su portadora roja.

-Dijo que le parce lindo los de gatitos.

La kwami suspiro cansada al ver así a la chica.

-¿Qué harás cuando tengan natación o estes en tus días?

Marinette alzó su mirada al darse cuenta de esos detalles.

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

Y se puso a llorar mientras recibía el consuelo de Tikki la cual se aguantaba la risa por la situación. .

.  
Mientras que con Adrien.

Él caminaba por los pasillos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Agreste? Oímos que tienes un compañero de habitación.

Dos chicos un poco mayor que el se acercaron y le dieron un refresco.

-Se llama Mario y tiene mucha de la ropa interior de su hermana y vaya que es voluptuosa.

Los otros dos se miraron alegré y fueron corriendo a la habitación del chico mientras gritaban.

-¡Atención a todos los alumnos, encontramos lencería de mujer!

Y al instante como si de una estampida se tratase, todos los chicos se dirigieron a ver al nuevo alumno.

-Ustedes son raros.

Plagg se asomó para ver a su portador.

-Ni tanto, recuerda que en esta escuela solo estudian chicos hormonales.

Él rubio sonrió al oír gritar a su nuevo amigo el cual intentaba echar a todos los intrusos de la habitación y sobretodo de su ropa íntima.

-Creo que ahora si me voy a divertir en esta escuela.

Y así Adrien encontró un nuevo amigo con él cual divertirse.

Pero ¿Qué hará cuando descubra que en verdad es una chica y aún más que es Marinette?

Más adelante lo sabremos.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Recuerden que en esa escuela solo estudian hombres, la reacción que iban a tener era más que notoria.

Me preguntó en que situación comprometedora Adrien descubrirá la identidad de su nuevo amigo.

Esto si que me gusta.

Hasta la próxima... 


	3. Chapter 3

¿Celos?

Ya van dos agotadoras semanas de que Marinette se disfrazó de chico para ir a la misma escuela que él. Ahora ella estaba recostada en su cama con muchos libros que estudiar ya que las clases eran más difíciles de lo que creyó, aún que tenía suerte de que temporalmente no tenían gimnasia por ausencia del profesor por que sino iba a estar en problemas.

Sintió un cosquilleo en sus pies y se sentó molesta mientras le lanzaba un libro a Adrien el cual lo atrapó con una sonrisa.

-Ya relajate un poco Mario, esta bien estudiar pero lo tuyo es exagerado.

Se acercó y la tomó de la mano para que se levanté.

-Es más, ahora mismo vienen unos amigos para hacer una especie de reunión masculina.

Ella arqueho una ceja y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-O sea una pijamada.

-¡Claro que no, los hombres solo hacemos reuniones varoniles!

Alguien tocó la puerta y luego pasaron dos tipos, uno moreno, alto con un pijama con ositos y él otro pelirrojo, delgado con un pijama rosa y una mascarilla puesto en su rostro.

-Ya llegamos nenas.

Habló el moreno.

-A las 9:30 debo irme por que mí mami se enojara si se entera que estuve despierto hasta tan tardé.

Y ahora habló el otro haciendo que Marinette suelte una risita y Adrien se tape el rostro sonrojado por los machos que tenía de amigos.  
.

.  
Una hora después Adrien tenía puesto un pijama de Ladybug y Marinette se puso uno que decía "soy un hombre". Ahora todos estaban acostados, en una cama los invitados y en la otra Marinette y Adrien, aun que Marinette estaba con el chico que le gusta por el momento miraba la pelicula concentrada con ganas de reírse.

-¡Nooo!

El pelirrojo y él moreno gritaron al unísono al ver morir al protagonista y Marinette le daba un pañuelo a Adrien que se puso a llorar.

-Ves Mario, las mujeres son maldad pura. Ella dejó que Leonardo muera en su lugar.

El moreno se acercó a Marinette y esta le sonrió.

-Eso me recuerda cuando mi novia me dejó por que le dije que mí mami era más bonita que ella.

Y ahora el pelirrojo y Marinette no se contuvo más y soltó una carcajada haciendo que los tres la miren raro.

-¿Alguna vez te dijeron que ries como chica?

Marinette paró su risa y miró a Adrien sonrojada.

-E...es de família.

Los otros dos se subieron a la misma cama que ellos y los miraron con ojos soñadores.

-Nosotros dos tuvimos novias, a mí me dejaron y la de él se mudó a otro país ¿cuál es su novia?

Marinette se sonrojo y Adrien rió alegré.

-Yo estoy en éso.

El pelirrojo y el moreno chillaron alegré por lo que dijo Adrien y miraron a su amigo Mario que parecía apuntó de desmayarse.

-Cuéntanos hombre ¿cuál es tu enamorada?

La chica se sonrojo y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-¡Marinette, se llama Marinette! Es una chica muy linda, algo torpe pero da buenos besos.

Nuevamente los otros dos gritaron alegres, Marinette suspiro aliviada sin darse cuenta de que cierto rubio lo mataba con la mirada.

-Será mejor que se vayan, ya es tardé.

Miró a sus afeminados amigos y el pelirrojo se levantó asustado.

-¡Tienes razón, vamosno Luís, ya son las 9:32!

Arrastró a su amigo del brazo y Marinette sudo frío al ver como Adrien ponía seguro en la puerta y lo miraba con sed de sangre.

-Así que tu y Marinette Dupain Cheng son novios ¿verdad?

De un empujón lo arrincono a la pared y apretó sus mejillas con una sonrisa algo sádica.

-Si me enteró que le haces derramar aún que sea una lágrima a ésa hermosa chica te aseguró que tú tumba ya va a estar cabada amigo mío.

Lo soltó y se dirigió al baño algo molesto y Marinette cayó de rodillas con su rostro sonrojado.

-¿Es...eso significa que le gustó?

Se tocó su agitado pecho con una sonrisa mientras pensaba que Adrien se puso celoso.  
.

.  
Mientras que con Adrien.

El dentro al baño y se lavó la cara muy molestó.

-¿Por qué me molesta tanto que ese rarito que se ríe como niña sea novio de MÍ princesa?

Gruño un poco, dio un golpe a la pared y al instante se sobo su mano aún enojado.

-Definitivamente este come libros es mí nuevo enemigo a pesar de que no se por que.

Los celos han comenzados, Adrien aún no sabe que esta celoso, Marinette esta alege a pesar de que Adrien casi lo golpea por los celos y los kwamis que ya se encontraron están haciendo una apuesta para ver cual de sus portadores da el primer pasó y por ahora va ganando Tikki.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Me disculpo por no actualizar hace tiempo, es que primero quiero terminar otra historia para luego seguir tranquilamente con esta.

Hasta la próxima... 


	4. Chapter 4

Se acerca el día

-Marinette.

La chica se removió en su cama e ignoró la vos.

-¡Marinette Dupaing Cheng, despierta ahora mismo y explícame ¿que sucede aquí?!

Oyó ése gritó tan familiar para ella y se sentó en su cama asustada.

-¡Alya!

Miró a su amiga que estaba de brazos cruzados esperando una explicacion.

-Puedo expli... no un momento ¿qué haces aquí y como sabes que soy yo?

La morena suspiro cansada y se sentó en la cama.

-Nino vino a ver a Adrien, yo lo acompañe y tú eres muy fácil de reconocer, sólo un chico sería tan tonto como para no notarlo, digo, sólo tienes tu cabello más cortó, un poco de maquillaje en el rostro y algo que evita que se noten tus pechos.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo una alarma se oyó por toda la escuela y Alya miró a su amiga confundida.

-Ingoralo, es solo una alarma que pusieron para cuando Adrien intenta escapar, suele sona veces al día.

La morena miró por la ventana y vio como Adrien era arrastrado adentró por un profesor y Nino era echado por intentar ayudarle.

-Creó que me debo ir.

Se puso de pie y miró a su amiga una última vez con desaprobación.

-La próxima vez tú y yo hablaremos seriamente jovencita.

Se fue mientras Marinette se volvía a acostar al oír los gritos de Adrien cerca.

-¡No me pueden hacer esto, exijo un abogado!

Mandaron al rubio hacía su cama de un empujón y miró a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa Mario? Te veo cansado.

Marinette abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que pronto sucedería lo que ella temía ya que cuando se acercaban ésos días se sentía más cansada de lo usual.

-Y...yo... debo ir al baño.

Se fue corriendo al baño mientras Adrien se ponía a planear otro plan de escapé en unos planos que tenía.

-¿Qué hago? Pronto estaré en mis días.

Tikki se acercó a su portadora y la miró confundida.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por éso? Ni que se dieran cuenta cuando una chica tiene éso y mucho menos Adrien que el otro día se puso a jugar con autitos de carrera.

Marinette la miró con preocupación.

-Pero el otro día cuando me preguntaba que tan lejos había llegado con mi supuesta novia que vendría ser yo misma y le dije que deje de molestar por que estaba estudiando él se puso a lagrimear y no me habló por tres días y si en mis días mí humor cambia definitivamente el saldrá herido verbalmente e inclusive físicamente.

La kwami medito un poco y luego se fue.

-¡¿Es enserio?! ¡No me dirás nada!

Dolida por ser abandonada por la kwami se puso a pensar que haría con sus cambios de humores en esos días.

-¡Oye Mario! ¿Estás bien? Llevas encerrado un buen rato, te dije que no te comieces ése noveno burrito anoche.

Ok, definitivamente Adrien saldría llorando cuando ésos días comiencen.

Mientras que los kwamis empataban en su desafío, Marinette pensaba que hacer para estar relajada y Adrien miraba por la ventana de su habitación la salida de ésa escuela privada el director anunciaria algo en ésos días tras una fiesta.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Volví con un nuevo capítulo.

Espero que les guste como va quedando.

Hasta la próxima... 


	5. Chapter 5

¡Peligro!

Adrien huía asustado y se metió en el baño.

-¿Qué rayos pasa con Mario?

Guardó silencio al oír unos pasos en la habitación.

-Hoo Adrien, sal de donde sea que estés, no te voy a hacer nada malo, sólo te quiero desnudar.

El chico palidecio y se tapó la boca para no gritar.

¡Su compañero de cuarto lo quería violar!

Las gotas de sudor comenzaron a caer al ver como el picaporte se movía.

-Aquí está Mario.

La chica asomó su cabeza y el chico le apuntaba con un trapeador.

-N...no t...t...t..te tengo m...mi...mi...miedo.

Marinette se quiso acercar pero el rubio lo empujó con el trapeador.

-¿Me empujaste con éso?

Adrien asintió nervioso.

-¡Y yo que fui amable contigo!

En un movimiento de karate el arma de Adrien salió volando por los cielos y a él lo empujaron contra la pared mientras sostenían sus dos manos con una sola.

-¿Cómo tienes tanta fuerza si estás escuálido?

La chica acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de su amigo.

-No te preocupes, sólo dolerá por un rat...

Y la chica cayó sobre su amigo dormida.

Adrien suspiro aliviado y la cargó hasta su cama.

La acostó y la tapó.

-¿Estará borracho?

Miró a su "amigo" por un rato, ésas facciones, ésa piel, ése rostro tan lindo, ésas pestañas largas y ésos labios tentadores.

-¿Qué haces?

Y se dio cuenta que estaba a unos centímetros del rostro de su amigo, se alejó asustado y miró como Plagg se contenía la risa.

-Siempre dije que tomarias ése caminó al final.

El chico no dijo nada, tapó su sonrojado rostro, se metió a bajó de la ducha con todo y ropa y se puso a repetir.

-Me gustan las chicas, me gustan las chicas, me gustan las chicas, me gustan las chicas...

Mientras que Plagg miraba preocupado a la dormida chica.

-Creo que volví a tomar la delantera.

Tikki se acercó a su amigo y este lo miró molestó.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar contenta?! ¡Adrien cree que se está haciendo gay!

La kwami se encogió de hombros despreocupada mientras sentía orgullo por su portadora.  
.

.  
Al otro día.

Marinette se despertó con algo de pereza y se sorprendió al ver a Adrien parado frente a la ventana con la mirada baja.

-¿Adrien?

El chico levantó la mirada pero no la miró.

-Mario, nosotros somos amigos bien machos ¿verdad?

Marinette se sonrojo un poco y contestó.

-Absolutamente...

Adrien se volteó con ojeras ya que no durmió en toda la noche.

-¡Es verdad, nosotros somos sólo amigos bien machos!

Y se fue corriendo mientras Marinette miraba el techo de su habitación.

-Absolutamente no soy un chico y quiero ser más que tu amiga.

Y se tapó la cara sonrojada.

¿Cómo ira progresando está relación si Adrien no sabe que Mario en verdad es Marinette? Nadie lo sabé... al menos no aún.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Después de mucho tiempo actualicé está historia, no crean que se me había olvidado (sudando más que correr un maratón en plena siesta en verano).

Espero que les guste está historia y dejen sus preciados reviews si así es.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	6. Chapter 6

Último capítulo

El fin de semana más esperado para Adrien llegó por que se pudo reunir con sus amigos afuera de la escuela.

-¡Hermano!

-¡Nino!

La gente hacía lo posible para no mirar como ésos dos chicos se abrazaban emocionados.

-¡Ya paren que me avergüenzan!

Alya los separó enojada mientras que Chloe se acercaba corriendo a ellos.

-¡Ho Adrien, vine lo más rápido que pude cuando me dijeron que ibas a estar en el parque!

El rubio la miró de pies a cabeza y retrocedió.

-¿Te conozco?

La chica se enojó y le dio un tirón de oreja.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, era una broma!

La rubia lo soltó y luego le sonrió.

-No sabes lo difícil que es para mi no poder ir a la misma escuela contigo, pero soy mujer y los plebeyos me extrañaran.

Giró dramáticamente y casi se cae pero alguien la agarró a tiempo.

-¿Estás bien?

Chloe levantó su mirada y se encontró con dos ojos azules más profundos que el mar.

-S...si.

Se paró derecho y se tocó su agitado pecho.

-G...gracias por salvarme.

El chico le sonrió calidamente y ella se sonrojo.

-No te preocupes, es el deber de un hombre proteger a las delicadas rosas como tú.

El corazón de la chica se aceleró como nunca y sonrió.

-Mucho gusto, me llamó Chloe y soy soltera.

-Soy Mario, un amigo de Adrien.

-¿Quién es Adrien?

Los dos amigos miraban la escena incrédulos mientras que Alya hacía el mayor esfuerzo de su vida para no reírse de tal escena.

-Este... ¿dónde esta Marinette? ¿La pudiste encontrar?

Adrien se metió en el medio curioso por saber de su compañera.

-Sus padres me dijeron que está de viaje.

Chloe miró a Alya en búsqueda de una explicación.

-Mario es el novio de Marinette.

El corazón de la rubia se hizo pedazos y miró a su nuevo Adonis con tristeza.

-¿Es eso cierto?

Mario iba a decir algo pero Adrien lo interrumpió.

-Ya no, terminaron, ahora sólo son amigos, Mario me dijo que era lo mejor ya que casi nunca se veia...

Chloe empujó a el chico y se abrazó a Mario.

-Entonces yo seré tu novia.

Estiró sus labios para besar al asqueado chico pero Adrien la empujó algo enojado.

-Ya Chloe, Mario es tímido.

La rubia miró como Mario tenía cara de ascó y le guiñeo un ojo.

-Nos vemos guapo, tengo algo que hacer.

Y se fue saltando mientras que Marinette hacía todo lo posible para no vomitar.

-En fin, recuerden que la fiesta será esta noche, el director nos dio permiso de invitarlos ya que dirá algo importante ¿Irán?

Nino rodeó el hombro de su amigo con su brazo.

-Claro bro, no me perdería por nada la comida gratis y llevare una bolsita por si sobra, ó mejor lo guardó en el bolso de Alya.

Los dos se fueron hablando mientras Alya miraba a Marinette con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué se siente casi ser besada por Chloe?

-Horrible.

Marinette se estremeció un poco y su amiga puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Te deseó suerte está noche.

La chica sonrió.

-Gracias, está noche Adrien volverá a ver a Marinette y sabrá la verdad, aún que se enoje le diré.

La morena sonrió con comprensión mientras se iban con los chicos.

Marinette le dirá la verdad a Adrien.

¿Cómo se lo tomará el chico?

¿Qué pasará una vez el secreto sea rebelado?  
.

.  
Hace un par de minutos que la fiesta comenzó y todos los presentes eran chicos.

Todos miraban hacía abajo avergonzados.

-Hola Adrien, ya llegamos.

Todos levantaron la mirada al ver como el extraño amigo de Adrien llegaba con una enorme bolsa vacía y su novia atrás.

-¡Una chica!

Como una estampida los 200 chicos rodearon a Alya en manos de 2 segundos.

-Oigan, se mira pero no se toca, si le tocan un pelo...

Nino se levantó la camisa y les mostró un machete.

Y como si de magia se tratase todos se dispersaron otra vez.

-Te dije que dejases ése machete de juguete en tu casa, pero gracias igual.

Alya le sonrió mientras Adrien se acercaba a ellos algo preocupado.

-Hola chicos ¿han visto a Mario?

-¿Tu sexy compañero que creí que era una chica? No, no lo vim...

La morena puso una mano sobre el hombro de su novio.

-Detrás tuyo Agreste.

Adrien se volteó y quedó atonico al ver a Marinette con un vestido rojo y su cabello cortó.

-Marinette es Mario.

Ambos se acercaron lentamen...

-¡Otra chica!

Todos rodearon a Marinette y Adrien miró a Nino.

-Ella está con Adrien, si la tocan les cortaré los dedos.

Nuevamente todos se fueron.

Adrien agradeció a su amigo con la mirada y se acercó a su amiga.

-Hola... emm... ¿cómo debería decirte?

Marinette sonrió apenada.

-Llámame Marinette y por favor no me odies.

-Jamás lo haría.

Se tomaron de la mano con una sonrisa y el director se hizo presente.

-Atención alumnos, les informó que la escuela cambiará de lugar y se hará una mixta, pronto conocerán a chicas sin novios que puedan conquistar.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Todos se pusieron a celebrar mientras que Adrien y Marinette se miraban con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haremos princesa?

Marinette se acercó a él y el chico se sonrojo.

-Se terminó el juego Adrien, volvemos a nuestra antigua escuela.

La chica lo besó mientras Adrien apretaba sus labios avergonzado mientras se dejaba besar.

Ni él podía creer que vivió con una chica y no se dio cuenta, su parte masculina lloraba por no darse cuenta y su parte tímida lloraba por que casi fue violado por su amiga.  
.

.  
Marinette y Adrien se pararon frente a sus amigos.

-Volvimos.

Todos se alegraron por el regresó de sus amigos... menos cierta rubia que seguía pensando en el chico de sus sueños.

-Por cierto ¿dónde fueron los demás chicos?

Adrien miró a su ahora novia algo pálido.

-A una escuela con chicas especializadas en combate, el resultado es de muchos huesos rotos y un trauma seguro.

Y así Marinette logró su objetivo con un buen resultado y Nino fue regañado por amenazar a los chicos de otra escuela con un machete de juguete.

Fin...  
.

.  
Hola!

La verdad dejé está historia en el olvido hace mucho tiempo pero de igual modo quise hacer el último capítulo gracias a un comentario en otra historia.

Espero y me disculpen la falta de inspiración.

Hasta la próxima... 


End file.
